


Бесконечно жив

by whatnotness



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Боунз-параноик, кровь Хана повлияла на Джима, преслэш
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatnotness/pseuds/whatnotness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Те, кого любят, не могут умереть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бесконечно жив

Вызов от Джима прозвучал необычно: он звал не с мостика, а из каюты, и говорил прийти срочно, Джим приказывал, и Леонард не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз слышал от Джима приказы. Конечно, он был капитаном, но несмотря ни на что, Джим в первую очередь был другом и никогда не забывал об этом. Что-то изменилось сейчас, и Леонард чувствовал смутную тревогу.  
Он захватил с собой набор первой помощи и отмахнулся от вопросов медсестёр, но у самого выхода его остановил один из инженеров — кто-то пострадал, работая рядом с варп-ядром.  
— Насколько всё серьёзно? — спросил Леонард и мрачно пролистал показатели на планшете. — Доктор М'Бенга, меня вызывал Джим, примите пациента, пока я разбираюсь.  
М'Бенга кивнул, и Леонард вышел из медотсека — каждый его шаг подогревала какая-то недооформленная мысль, щемящее чувство опасности. Внутренняя тревога росла, и в какой-то момент Леонард связался с Джимом по коммуникатору, но никто не ответил.  
Он проклинал собственные мысли, но не мог от них отделаться — что-то случилось, Джим снова ввязался в какие-то глупости, лишь бы Джим не пострадал слишком сильно, лишь бы Джим не оказался полным идиотом. Джим, думал Леонард, Джим сведёт его в могилу. Космос — не самое страшное, что могло с ним случиться, космос сидит на скамейке запасных, когда Джим Кирк играет нападающим.  
Возле каюты Леонард остановился и несколько секунд не мог даже заставить себя нажать на дисплей, а потом ударил по нему так, что услышал треск. Дверь бесшумно распахнулась, и Леонард зашёл — острое чувство опасности дышало ему в затылок.  
Джим висел под потолком, и под его ногами не было опоры.  
— Чёрт бы тебя побрал, — прошипел Леонард.  
Он видел, под каким углом была шея Джима, он видел его лицо, он видел, что зрачки Джима стали вертикальными, он видел, и знал, что Джим не дышит, что сердце Джима не бьётся, что Джим — черт, черт, — Джим мёртв, но сжимая его в руках, Леонард не верил. Джим не мог убить себя, это было абсурдно, и Леонард не допускал мысли, хотя и знал, что это так.  
Знал, до тех пор, пока Джим не вдохнул.  
Он дёрнулся в руках Леонарда, и его подрала мелкая дрожь; он бы и сел, но Леонард удержал и просто смотрел, как светлеет кожа, как сужаются зрачки, он чувствовал, как под пальцами расправляются лёгкие.  
И Джим сказал, сразу, не дожидаясь вопросов, сначала хрипло, но с каждым словом всё увереннее — ему нужно было проверить. Он должен был узнать.  
— Я всё рассчитал, если бы у меня не вышло, — сказал Джим, — у тебя оставалось время, чтобы спасти меня.  
Ему не нужно было объяснять детали, потому что Леонард всё понял, понял — и едва сдерживал собственную ярость.  
— Рассчитал? — тихо спросил он. — А если бы я отвлёкся? А если бы я пришёл не сразу? А если бы... Ты не чёртов вулканец, Джим, ты...  
— Человек? — Джим рассмеялся, но веселья в этом смехе не было. — Нет, Боунз, я уже что-угодно, но не человек.

Кровь Хана не просто спасла ему жизнь. Она сделала его почти неуязвимым, и Леонард знал это, изучив десятки анализов, данных с трикодера, знал точно, ведь калечить себя вошло у Джима в привычку. Калечить себя Джим умел и до того, как его раны стали сглаживаться и пропадать, и сейчас Леонарду казалось, что те крупицы самосохранения, что оставались у Джима, рассеялись в пыль. Он рисковал. Он даже не думал прекращать.  
— То, что ты пару раз не умер, не значит, что ты не умрёшь в следующий, — говорил Леонард, повторял раз за разом. — Джим, нельзя играть в русскую рулетку и надеяться, что там все холостые.  
— Твой оптимизм радует меня с каждым днём.  
— Джим.  
— Я выживу. Я всегда выживаю.  
В его уверенности было столько же лжи, сколько и уравновешенности скрывалось за логикой Спока.  
Всё время Леонарда преследовало чувство опасности — страха, не за себя, но за Джима. Страха, что Джим снова что-то натворит, и в этот раз Леонарда не будет рядом. Он видел мёртвого Джима уже дважды, и не был уверен, что сможет сохранить здравый рассудок в третий раз.  
Планшетник неприятно задребезжал, и Леонард выругался, но тут же сорвался с места. Горела тревога из его кабинета в медотеске — и гореть она могла только по одной причине.  
Он добежал так быстро, как только смог, и успел выбить из рук Джима гипошприц.  
Джим удивлённо моргнул.  
— Твоя защита, — сказал он, — совсем дурацкая. Я взломал её за пять минут.  
— Моя защита, — ответил Леонард, чеканя каждое слово, — чёртов отвлекающий манёвр, чтобы порадовать твоё эго.  
— Сигнализация?  
— Я знаю тебя достаточно хорошо. — Он подошёл ближе и вытянул ещё один гипошприц из заднего кармана Джима. — Я догадывался, что рано или поздно ты вытворишь что-то подобное.  
Джим промолчал.  
Он не выглядел виноватым — чёртов идиот, он даже не попытался выглядеть виноватым, — но отступил на шаг и просто съехал по стене вниз.  
— Я схватил оголённый провод, когда был в инженерном, — сказал Джим. — Скотти заметил, наорал на меня, отправил сюда, но пока я дошёл... – Его ладони были гладкие и ровные, без следа ожога. — Мне уже не нужен врач.  
— Именно поэтому ты решил вогнать себе ударную дозу снотворных? — спросил Леонард. Он отбросил в сторону лекарства и сел рядом с Джимом, вытянув ноги. — Очень здравое решение. Если ты продолжишь вести себя так по-идиотски, догадается твой остроухий друг.  
— Спок? Я думаю, он уже догадался.  
— Ты думаешь, — сказал Леонард.  
— Если бы он хотел на меня донести, он бы уже всё сказал.  
— Ты думаешь, — повторил Леонард и поднял брови, когда Джим пихнул его в плечо. — Меня просто радует, что ты ещё не разучился думать.

Они и жили так, на грани, в полушаге от того, чтобы сорваться с табуретки вниз. Срывался Джим, верёвка затягивалась на шее у Леонарда, и он проклинал тот день, когда им встретился Хан, когда закрутилась вся эта история. Проклинал себя, ведь он не смог вылечить Джима от смерти, но заставил проходить её снова и снова, не смог спасти. В конечном итоге, Леонард знал, чем такое заканчивается.  
Его тесты показывали изменения, которые происходили не только в крови. Джим менялся полностью, шаг за шагом.  
Он подошёл к Леонарду однажды и долго молчал, глядя в иллюминатор. Его молчание обезоруживало, сводило с ума, но Леонард послушно терпел, ждал, прокручивал в голове один и тот же вопрос. Не чувствуешь ли ты, Джим, желания убить кого-то? Садизм? Тиранию?  
Не превращаешься ли ты во что-то, с чем не может справиться врач?

Его разбудила фраза:  
— Я не чувствую.  
— Что?  
— Я не чувствую, — повторил Джим. — Мне не больно, совсем. Ничего нет. Я ломал себе кости, — Он положил ладонь Леонарду на губы и придавил, — нет, молчи, слушай. Я ломал кости в детстве, и это было очень больно. Несколько секунд я чувствовал только боль, ничего больше, вообще ничего, я не мог кричать или плакать. Но сейчас... ничего нет. Боли нет. Страха нет. — Он вдавил ладонь сильнее, а потом сместил её на затылок. — Я чувствовал этот страх, когда умирал первый раз. Сейчас, Боунз, сейчас я не боюсь. Как ты любишь говорить? Я сломал все чёртовы кости, меня окружило ничто, и в этом ничто нет даже боли.  
Его не трясло и говорил он спокойно, чётко, ровно, и в этом Леонард тоже видел что-то страшное, ведь Джим никогда не говорил спокойно. Врываться посреди ночи в чужие каюты, набрасываться на постель и откровенничать, когда Леонард ещё не пришёл в себя – вот джимов почерк, но равнодушие и холодность – прерогатива Спока.  
— Я не знаю, где граница. Я не вижу её. Я ничего не вижу, — сказал Джим.  
— И ты пытаешься убить себя, чтобы что-то почувствовать?  
Джим попытался отстраниться — они были так близко, что почти соприкасались лбами, — но Леонард схватил его за ворот и удержал.  
— Тебе не приходили в голову другие способы?  
— Я не могу напиться.  
— И я безумно рад за твою печень. Джим, послушай меня очень внимательно и ответь на мой вопрос — что ты любишь больше всего?  
— Боунз...  
— Ты любишь свой корабль, — сказал Леонард. — Ты любишь свою команду. Ты любишь космос так, как никогда не полюбишь ни одну женщину. Ты не можешь без этого жить, и сейчас, своим идиотизмом, своим детским желанием добиться страха, ты рискуешь потерять космос и корабль. И вот тогда ты действительно умрёшь.  
Джим пропал так же неожиданно, как и появился, словно был частью корабля – просто растаял в воздухе, и Леонард ошалело моргнул. Он не знал, привиделось ему, или он просто уснул посреди фразы; отработав длинную смену, Леонард не был даже уверен, что вообще спал.  
Но Джим не беспокоил его несколько дней, томительных, полных ожидания неизбежного – что в любой момент падд осветит новое сообщение и вот оно, именно оно, станет последним. Что теперь Леонард не успеет, что он давно уже не успел – ещё в тот самый первый раз, когда обхватил бездыханное тело.  
Падд молчал, показатели Джима были стабильными, но паника росла с каждой минутой.  
— Что за...  
Джим возник рядом слишком неожиданно — Леонард ударился о край стола и зашипел от боли.  
— Ведёшь себя как мальчишка, — сказал он, растирая бедро. — Что тебе нужно?  
— Ты сказал о других способах.  
Голос у него немного дрожал, срывался, как у пьяного, но Леонард прекрасно знал, что Джим больше не может опьянеть. У него были шальные, весёлые глаза, а ладонь он опустил поверх руки Леонарда и провёл в сторону, по оголённому участку кожи, и...  
— Нет, — сказал Леонард.  
Джим замер.  
Его сердце билось шумно, громко, насыщенно, и Леонард прикрыл глаза на секунду, вслушиваясь — прекрасный, завораживающий звук. Звук того, что Джим жив.  
Что он до дрожи возбуждён.  
— Почему? — выдохнул Джим.  
Он всё ещё ничего не делал — одного отказа ему хватило, чтобы остановиться, но не хватило, чтобы отойти в сторону; он застыл, как изваяние, как проклятая статуя.  
— Мальчик, — начал было Леонард, но Джим чуть сжал ладонь на его бедре и покачал головой.  
— Я уже давно не мальчик, — сказал он. — И ты сказал найти мне другой способ. — Он немного пошатывался, и Леонард сам потянул его к себе, сам прижал так, что Джим выдохнул, хрипло и умоляюще. — Я сломал все кости, Боунз, а кости — всё, что у тебя осталось.


End file.
